1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a switch assembly of cable connector, particularly to a cable connector with a switch assembly used for power lines or signal lines.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Conventional cable connector may connect a cable to various devices. As the modern industry advances, many connectors are developed continuously for users to perform quick connection. More and more attention has been put to the protection of cable joints. However, in the process of connecting electrical cables, not only good electrical connection characteristics of connectors are necessary, but also a certain joining stress should exist for connector structure. Furthermore, a variety of external factors result in easy looseness of the connector in long term use, such that electrical cables are separated with each other. Thereby, it causes ineffective electrical connection and results in safety problem. Moreover, as the cable connecting plugs are connected with each other, one kind of plug may only be adapted to a certain kind of socket because of specification constraint for various types of sockets and plugs designed in order to lock cable connecting plugs firmly. It is not compliant with the high efficiency and multi-function purposes in modern industrial development. Moreover, material fatigue and structure wear may occur due to long term use, such that the original close fitting function becomes worse. Thus, it is important to design a high efficiency cable connector joint with multiple functions and capable of ease to operation and facile to maintenance.
In a related prior art disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,727,021B2, “Connector having a plug, a socket, and a tubular shield member with an elastic arm”, the connector comprises a plug, which comprises a plug main body, a plurality of pin terminals, a plug holder, a coil spring, a slip-out preventing member, and a socket 60, which comprises a socket main body, a plurality of socket terminals, a socket holder. The plug may be inserted to a socket without caulking trough, and may be bonded with the socket. As the plug of the conventional technology is intended to be bonded with the socket without caulking trough, the outer thread of the plug is utilized to screw with the inner thread of the socket without caulking trough. Further, as the plug is intended to connect the socket, the engagement nail of the slip-out preventing member of the plug holder of the plug is utilized to enter the recessed portion and caulking portion in the inner chamber of the socket holder while compressing coil spring at the same time, such that the elastic thrust applied by the coil spring is used for the plug holder and the socket holder to snap firmly, while the pin terminals of the plug main body and the socket terminal of the socket main body form electrical connection. Thereby, the purpose that a connector is applicable to two types of sockets is achieved. However, such cable connector with inner, outer threads as switch and caulking structures, which would result in failure or displacement due to reduced joining stress after long term use, and in turn, lose switching and caulking functions. Moreover, power transmission interrupt would occur easily and there would be safety problem as the connector joint is loosened. Further, the inner, outer threads are arranged in the inner chamber of the plug, such that assembly and mounting, retreat and maintenance are inconvenient for the cable connector, and the requirements of convenience and high efficiency are not met.
In view of the fact, the applicant of the invention has made efforts to study and develop a switch assembly of cable connector in order to fix various conventional shortages mentioned above.